


the day after

by bonbondumps



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, the day after their first time, timeskip bokuaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonbondumps/pseuds/bonbondumps
Summary: just some fluff because there's never enough
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	the day after

It was chilly when Akaashi woke up from his sleep. He took a quick look around and saw clothes strewn everywhere in his room, the floor, the mini tv, even the _lamp_ may god forgive his sins.

Blushing, he glanced at the man sleeping beside him, deep snores rumbling through the room. A soft smile made its way to his lips, and he was unable to restrain himself from caressing the soft locks of Bokuto’s hair. Bokuto woke up then, mumbling to himself “Mmmmm Keiji, it's too early, go back to sleep”. He turned over and fell asleep again just like that.

Akaashi lets out a soft laugh, seeing his loved one in such a drowsy state made his heart warm and tingly. He threw back the covers and dragged himself out of the room to the kitchen, preparing breakfast in bed for his sweet boyfriend. Koutarou always pampers him, he thinks, and it would be nice to do so for Kou once in a while. He could already imagine Kou’s delighted shriek with that glowing grin that makes him go all mushy inside upon receiving his meal in bed as he goes to the fridge in search of ingredients for breakfast.

Akaashi digs around and finds a couple of eggs, cheese and butter, and decides to make a cheese omelette. Not the most extravagant breakfast in bed ever, but he knows Kou will be happy with whatever Akaashi makes him. He puts a pan on the stove with a loud bang, wincing at his callousness. Cracking two eggs into a bowl and whisking them, Bokuto wraps his arms around Akaashi’s waist. Startled, Akaashi almost drops the bowl and whirls around.

“Kou! I didn’t know you were awake”, he said, staring into Koutarou’s eyes and furrowing his brows. Frowning, he thinks to himself, “Ah.. The surprise was ruined.” He was mildly disappointed but oh well, he could always surprise him some other time.

“G’morning Keiijiii”, Bokuto mumbles sleepily, burying his face into Akaashi’s neck. Bokuto was always very drowsy and in a mood to cuddle when he wakes up, it was also very endearing how it took at least half an hour for him to be fully awake. Disappointment forgotten, Akaashi wraps his arms around Bokuto and continues whisking the eggs behind his back. “Good morning, Kou, did you sleep well?”

“How could I not, Keiji, after the rough night we had?”, Bokuto said, winking, all signs of sleep forgotten. Akaashi’s face went flaming red in an instant and he averted his eyes. Akaashi cried out “ _Kou!_ ”, bringing his arms back to his sides and wriggling to escape Bokuto’s grip as if to escape the grip of the memories of their first time latching on to his mind.

“I know, I know, that was inappropriate-”

“It was _definitely_ inappropriate, Kou, and-”

“Yeah, yeah, it’s still way too early in the morning for this, I know, Keiji, I’m sorry, I take it back, I take it back”, Bokuto said, lifting his hands up mockingly, smiling that roguish grin, not an inch of regret present in his expression.

Unsatisfied, Akaashi glared at him, lips shifting into a small, barely present pout. He thought it over, deciding that Bokuto didn’t deserve a response, and stomped back to the stove, face still burning. He placed a slice of butter onto the heated pan, the sounds of Kou’s grunts and his small gasps of pleasure from the previous night still echoing through his mind and he mentally slapped himself, telling himself that _now was not the time._

Bokuto grinned, enjoying the little reactions he would get from teasing Keiji. Back in high school, people thought Akaashi was a person who rarely showed their emotions and preferred to keep them all bottled up inside. Little did they know, Akaashi was actually a very expressive person in private, especially that one time they were in the gym’s storeroom alone together and-

“I hope youre not thinking of something lewd, _Koutarou_ ”, said Akaashi, dark blue eyes boring holes into Bokuto’s skull with vengeance.

“No, no, of course I wasn’t Keiji, what do you take me for?” Bokuto said, grinning bashfully and looking away guiltily. He walked over to where Akaashi was cooking and wrapped his arms around him, hugging him from behind. Akaashi opened his mouth, retort about to spill from his lips, when Bokuto gave him a quick peck on the lips to prevent the verbal lashing he was about to receive. Akaashi glared at him a while more, thinking, and once again gave up on retorting, turning his head back to the omelette with a _hmph_.

“What’chu making Keiji?”

“What does it _look_ like I’m making, Kou?”

“I don’t know, eggs?”

Turning aroud and smacking his muscled arm with the plastic spatula, “you little cheeky-”

“The eggs are gonna burn, Keiji.”

With a yelp, Akaashi turned back to his omelette and turned down the heat. He added the cheese and folded the egg. Flipping the omelette once or twice, he carefully placed the egg on a plate and served it to a very eager Bokuto.

Bokuto loved watching Akaashi do things. Cooking, writing, folding the laundry, heck even sleeping, because the way the sun shone on his boyfriend while he was flipping the omelette was utterly breathtaking. The way Akaashi passed the omelette to him with a slight tint of redness to his cheeks was so very endearing and it was driving him _crazy_ he couldn’t help but hold Akaashi’s face tenderly in his hands and kiss him deeply.

Pulling back with a sweet sigh and staring into Bokuto’s golden eyes, Akaashi smiled and said, “Kou, what was that for?”

Bokuto stared back and there was a beat of silence between them. Blushing profusely with steam coming out of his ears, he mumbled, “Huh? OH I-I uh didn’t mean to kiss you I’m sorry and it was way too early in the morning wasn’t it we haven’t even brushed our teeth yet it must’ve been gross huh I’m sorry ‘Kaashi-”

Placing the plate on the counter behind Bokuto, Akaashi wrapped his arms around the volleyball player’s neck and responded by kissing him again. Startled, Bokuto was stiff but gradually relaxed bit by bit with Akaashi’s coaxing and gentle kisses.

Bokuto began to kiss back but Akaashi pulled away, with Bokuto chasing his lips. He whined, wanting more, but Akaashi put a finger to Bokuto’s lips. Bokuto pouted and whined, “Keijiiiiiiii…”

Akaashi laughed softly and it was the most beautiful sound Bokuto had ever heard.

“I love you, Kou.”

“I love you too, Keiji.”

**Author's Note:**

> wrote something for the first time and wanted to dump it somewhere huhu  
> appreciate comments on how to improve my writing but please be nice ! thank you :D


End file.
